


Test Subject

by bonzai_bunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Cock Rings, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Medical Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected by-product of the serum makes Bruce a little curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Subject

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from? I asked someone to write this for me but they never did so I guess I took initiative. As I don't have a penis, whether or not certain things in this fic are actually possible is entirely in question so *handwave*

It was a bad idea. Steve never should have told Bruce that he produced more semen than the average person and long periods without ejaculation could sometimes get uncomfortable. As soon as Bruce got that gleam in his eye, Steve knew he was fucked (or not-fucked, as it were).

He shouldn't have agreed to a scene surrounding it either. Steve liked to orgasm, thank you very much, and he knew that the full month Bruce was asking him to withdraw from any sexual activities would be torture. But it was Bruce so Steve knew that whatever happened at the end of it would probably be worth it. Probably.

He was feeling less sure when the scene started and Bruce had him put on a hospital gown (with nothing underneath but that was the least of his worries) and stretch himself out a little beforehand without getting off. Their special room had acquired a folding medical table with footholds, like the kind in a gynecology office. It was obviously new and Steve knew instantly that Bruce had been planning this for a long time. 

"Color?" Bruce asked as Steve took everything in.

"Green."

"Alright," Bruce smiled and turned around to pull on a pair of latex gloves, "Let's get started. Can you get on the table please?"

"Uh yeah, sure," Steve said distractedly as he climbed on it. He laid back against the bench and Bruce had him scoot forward so his ass was just on the edge of the table and his feet were put in the holders. Bruce attached metal cuffs on the bench to Steve's wrists, which locked him down. 

He had been physically exposed a lot in his life, especially since the serum, but he didn't think he had ever been quite as exposed as this.

"Color?"

Steve let out a deep breath, "Green."

Bruce pulled out a tiny device from his labcoat pocket and spoke into it: "Subject 20893. Name: Steve Rogers, Age: 29. Subject is 6'1, of extremely muscular build about 230 pounds. He has reported discomfort in his testes," Bruce addressed Steve, "Can you describe the discomfort?"

Steve blinked a few times before he realized he was being asked a question, "Yeah, it's kind of a dull ache sometimes. It's uh, it's from not ejaculating enough, I guess?"

"When was the last time you ejaculated?"

"Uh, a month ago."

Bruce's eyes flashed at that but it was as gone as soon as Steve recognized it. "And how much semen do you normally produce when you ejaculate?"

"I--I don't know? I've been told that it's a lot."

"Have you had any other problems lately?"

"I've been getting hard really easily. It's annoying and all. I think it's because I haven't jacked off in a while."

Bruce gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm going to test how much semen you can produce in one go. Do you consent to this?"

Steve nodded, "Yeah. Sounds good doc."

"Alright let's begin."

Bruce turned off the recorder and then he pulled a bottle of lube from a container under the foot of the table. Steve's nerves had soothed some now that he knew what this was all about, but now he was just antsy with anticipation.

"This will be cold," Bruce warned as he pulled back Steve's gown enough to wrap a hand around his cock. Steve's hips jerked--at the coolness and at finally having some stimulation. Steve was hard in no time and Bruce didn't stop stroking. He made even, long strokes from root to tip that soon had Steve's toes curling and his face flushing. Steve was certain that it was going to be the most embarrassingly short amount of time ever, but just when his breath started to pick up, Bruce stopped.

"Fuck," Steve cursed, frustrated, but the other ignored him.

Instead, Bruce reached into a bin underneath the table that Steve couldn't see and pulled out a large glass ring and Steve knew this was going to be so much worse than he imagined. He let his head hit the bench, defeated, when he felt Bruce put the ring around his cock and balls. They were already sore, aching for release, and this just made everything ten times worse.

He wasn't expecting it when the footholds moved to spread his legs even wider and he definitely wasn't expecting the slick finger at his entrance. He shivered as he felt Bruce rub lube around his hole, before pushing in and feeling around. He really didn't need much preparation as he was already aching for it and had prepared previously, but Bruce liked to do this. He liked to tease him one finger at a time, liked to feel Steve tense and hear him moan. 

By the time three fingers were in, Steve was so aroused it hurt. And yet, Bruce kept surprising him because soon the fingers withdrew and something metal pressed into his hole and he felt it spread him to an uncomfortable level. It wasn't too painful but it wasn't anything Steve would do in his free time, and he was suddenly grateful for all the teasing Bruce put him through.

"Look at you," Bruce smiled, rubbing Steve's knee in a comforting way.

"I should keep you open like this. Easy access whenever I want."

Steve knew the other was joking, but that didn't stop his dick from throbbing, nor the flip in his gut. This only increased when he felt Bruce's thumb trace around the rim. His hips bucked and he let out an embarrassing sound when he felt four of Bruce's fingers push in at once. He shivered when Bruce's thumb kept rubbing against the rim because the other could probably put his entire hand inside of Steve and there wasn't much Steve could do about it and the thought hit him so hard, his cock twitched in its confines and began to leak precum. 

"Bruce," he whined when the other pushed against his prostate, making him leak more over his belly. He didn't even care about the speculum anymore, he just wanted to be fucked and he wanted to come.

"Subject is showing increasing sensitivity to anal stimulation."

Steve groaned, frustrated and insanely turned on. He yanked against the cuffs but they didn't budge and he was relieved when the other took out the speculum.

Bruce looked him in the eyes and said, "Forgive me for being a tad unprofessional, but I have to do this."

Steve wondered what he was talking about but then felt the other's tongue at his entrance. Bruce made sloppy work of Steve's already sloppy hole and Steve felt his face heat up and his cock throb the longer it went on. Bruce had a thing for eating Steve out because it normally wasn't enough to make him come, but it turned him on like nothing else and Bruce was clearly well practiced with his clever dips and drags of his tongue. He licked and slurped while Steve moaned helplessly above him.

His face was pressed against Steve's ass, drool dribbling out of Steve's hole when Steve began to feel that tug in his gut again.

"Bruce," He groaned because his vocabulary was shortened severely by the amazing mouth on his asshole.

The other backed away, looking more disheveled than he had that evening with a muttered, "Right, Sorry."

Bruce removed the cockring, finally, and ran a finger up Steve's cock, watching as it twitched and a fat bead of precum rolled down the side. Steve groaned again when Bruce licked it up.

"How do you feel?"

"Sore," Steve said honestly, "My balls hurt even more."

Bruce pulled out the recorder and said, "Subject is showing even more signs of testicular sensitivity."

When he stopped it, he looked at Steve more kindly than he had through this scene.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, breaking character, "We won't be done for awhile."

Steve shook his head although he was disappointed to know that he wouldn't come anytime soon. He was still hard and Bruce took advantage of this by giving him a few strokes and squeezing his balls (Steve hissed and bucked his hips helplessly in the air).

Then Bruce abruptly left the room with a promise to be right back and Steve wondered where he could have possibly gone. But he didn't have to wonder long, because Bruce was rolling in a machine that Steve had never seen before. 

"This might be too uncomfortable for you and if it is, I want you to tell me," Bruce said as he pulled out a thin metal rod and lubed it up.

"Take a deep breath," Bruce instructed when he had Steve's cock in hand and Steve finally realized where that thing was supposed to go. He did as he was told and held his breath until the rod had slid through the hole in his cock. It wasn't anything like Steve had ever felt before, like he was full from a whole new angle. 

"I've got something for you," Bruce rasped when the rod was completely inserted and Steve noticed for the first time that Bruce's pupils were blown with a ring of green around them and wondered how long Bruce had been holding off himself.

He grabbed something out of the bin, which turned out to be a large dildo which was not what Steve was expecting at all.

Bruce pressed it into him with little resistance considering what Steve had gone through that evening and Steve realized that Bruce wanted him to feel the dual sensation of being full from both ends. It was spectacular, how full he was and how maddeningly aroused he was. Bruce looked like he was straining to not fuck Steve himself as he slowly pushed the toy in and out of him. 

"God," he gasped, when the toy kept rubbing against his prostate. They kept going, Bruce slowly fucking him with the toy and Steve losing his mind more and more. It felt like an hour had passed--but in reality was probably only 20 minutes--by the time the tugging in Steve's gut increased.

Steve looked at Bruce, worried, because the whole point of this was that he wasn't supposed to be able to come, but Bruce seemed entirely unconcerned. And then it began to hit--a wave of heat and euphoria that made his back arch and he knocked his head back with a groan. 

"Subject has orgasmed without ejaculation."

Steve realized that the instrument was still in his dick so that must have been true. He had never done that before--his balls were still aching and his cock was nearly purple it was so hard--but he wanted more. Bruce didn't stop either, just occasionally paused to record things, while he fucked Steve with that magnificent toy. 

Steve managed three more orgasms in a row before Bruce took pity on him. He must have made some sight--head lolling, face flushed and pupils huge. Bruce took the instrument out of Steve's dick and instead attached some sort of container to the end of his penis (Steve supposed it was supposed to catch his cum). Then Bruce revealed that the toy could vibrate and Steve didn't think he could handle anymore surprises that evening. 

He moaned loudly, unashamedly, as his body finally got what it wanted. His body tensed as the orgasm rolled into him and then his hips jutted and he finally came. The toy kept going, milking him out more than he thought possible because he kept ejaculating on and off for about a full minute after the initial orgasm. 

"Impressive," Bruce muttered, looking at the small container that was halfway filled with Steve's cum. 

Steve couldn't even find it in himself to be embarrassed about it, he just sank against the table and waited until Bruce uncuffed him. Bruce rubbed Steve's wrists when he did and kissed him hungrily before Steve could get up. Not that Steve was too keen to get up anyway, not with how blissed out he felt. 

"That was wonderful, you did great."

Steve smiled dopily, "Not too bad yourself, Doc." 

Bruce laughed and had him sit up, handing Steve a water bottle. Steve drank it and watched as Bruce pulled off his gloves and labcoat and it was only then that Steve realized how hard Bruce was.

"Hey, lemme take care of that."

Bruce waved him off, "No, it's fine. This was supposed to focus on you and uh, it was really good. I'll take care of it."

The way Bruce was looking at Steve like he wanted to eat Steve alive said otherwise but Steve shook his head.

"Alright, go knock yourself out."

Bruce smiled and kissed Steve on the cheek, promising, "Don't worry, I will."


End file.
